


Hybrid Counseling

by Chattin_Chills



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, technoblade being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chattin_Chills/pseuds/Chattin_Chills
Summary: Eret, Ranboo & techno all meet up together in a nice comfy room in eret’s castle.All sitting on bean bags and surrounded by lots of comfort items while they talk about their lives and how much stress being a hybrid truly is. The news of philzas hybrid struggles brings the group to consider letting him in, though they all seem nervous.Will this little therapy session be enough to heal the cracks in each of their hearts? Or will philzas new arrival break the delicate balance they have in place?Read to find out.
Relationships: Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 208





	Hybrid Counseling

Ranboo quickly glanced around outside his door, looking out to New L’mamberg as he quickly and silently shut the door behind himself and sneakily ran on the prime path, his footsteps naturally light as he made his way through the tunnel above him.

Once he was out of the range of L’manbergs sight, he sighed heavily and shuffled his way to the meeting place.

He really disliked hiding things, but what he was most terrible at was lying, meaning that 9 at night was the perfect time to sneek out, everyone eating dinner and staying indoors, leaving him just enough time to go to erets castle, where he quickly scanned for any sign of dream, George, sapnap, or Callahan. Nothing.

Perfect.

Ranboo quietly made his way to the secret stairway, mining 2 blocks and placing them back just as quickly. He was pretty jittery, what with techno almost being executed a week prior.

“I hope he isn’t mad...” Ranboo muttered to himself, a silent argument starting in his head on what to say once he saw the pigglin hybrid.

He was pulled out of his trance when he saw eret open the door to the meeting room, lightly guiding him inside and sitting him down on his designated chair.

“You ok Ranboo?” Eret asked softly, holding up a grass block for Ranboo to quickly snatch and grasp. Ranboo calmed down a bit, before quietly muttering a sorry and a thank you.

“Where’s techno?” Eret asked, making Ranboo shiver slightly. What if he was more damaged by the anvil then he appeared. The whole execution was one big blur to him anyhow, how on earth would he even know if he couldn’t remember.

That’s right!

The book!

Ranboo quickly pulled out his book and flipped to the newest pages where it clearly stated that he had seen technoblade after, giving him his armor back in fear of death.

Nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

“Halloo.” Techno said as he sat down in his spot as well, picking up some items from his gold pile and just admiring them. Ranboo visibly flinched.

When did he get there? HOW did he get there?

“Alrighty now that everyone is here! Let the unspoken rule be spoken. Nothing leaves this room unless the speaker wants it to.”

Techno gives a thumbs up, and Ranboo gives a shaky nod. Feeling a bit nervous.

“C-could I go first?” Ranboo stuttered out, feeling instant regret as both eret and techno give him their attention. “U-unless of course you want to speak first- I never ment to impose I just-“ Eret smiled, not directly looking at him but the wall behind him.

“It’s ok Ranboo! You can speak your mind here, no need to feel nervous ok?” Ranboo nodded, a little of the tension in his shoulders leaving him.

“Look techno I am SO sorry for trying to execute you- I thought it was going to be a fair trial and-“ Techno had a confused expression for a moment, before speaking in a slightly nervous tone. Techno always allowed himself to look and feel more emotional in the meeting room. It was refreshing but at the same time unnerving the way, most would consider a blood thirsty demon, feeling anything but happiness at his enemy’s total annihilation.

“Ranboo, you apologized for this last week. Don’t you remember?” Eret also looked slightly concerned though you couldn’t tell too much with him not having pupils. 

Ranboo looked down at his book and scanned to see if he wrote it down. Surly he would have... oh wait. Secret meetings.

God he felt stupid.

“R-right- sorry I- uh- I forgot...” Ranboo said, rubbing his temples in frustration as he tried to think back, he honestly did. He thought only a week had past, not 2.

God what else was he forgetting. Why didn’t he write it down?

“Why didn’t I write it down again? Right secret meetings- but I won’t remember-“ Eret placed a gentle and comforting hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. Making him break from his soon to be panic attack. “Hey hey it’s ok bud. You don’t need to tell us now. We get it.”

Techno gave a sturdy nod from the sidelines, acting very unsure on what to do. “I didn’t tell you?” Ranboo asked quietly, glancing down at his book again. Eret shook his head.

“I have... really bad memory issues. Like I forget what you just said a few seconds ago bad. And I’m not sure where they came from or how to fix it but uh- I’m working on it...” Ranboo said almost as if he felt bad for his own issues.

Eret would not STAND for this.

“Ranboo, it’s fine, thank you for telling us. If it makes things easier you can write the most important stuff but nothing about major things that we don’t want others to know ok? We are both here for you, right techno?”

Techno shifted quietly, in an almost worried manor, though most thought he was being gruff.


End file.
